A is for Agent Abadeer
by loafbread
Summary: Marceline is sent to steal a code, but will she be successful? when the code is hidden on a certain pink haired girl's body? [AU-Bubbline] [Kim Possible, as a guest character]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- decided to rewrite the story, the plot is still the same tho.**

* * *

**You Are a Fcking Liar!**

**GOAL!**

The commentator announced as I smirked, another goal for the Scream Queens, the stadium was packed with students; we're currently playing football for championship versus the champion school. I scanned the crowd but to my dismay, dad isn't in the bleachers to support me but a smile formed on my pretty face as I saw Simon smiling at me with two thumbs up, I waved at him at return as the coached whistled, signaling the end of break.

* * *

"Marceline, you were great!" Simon greeted me with a smile as we high-fived each other, he then patted my head as we went to the car that's been waiting for us outside the stadium, after some picture taking and stuff, the crowd finally gave way to the waiting car.

I sighed in frustration, Simon rubbed my back and smiled, "Don't worry dear. It'll be fine."

"Thanks, Si. I really can count on you." I smiled at him in return as the driver cleared his throat, we looked at him and trembled, "Mr… Mr.. Hun—Hunson is.. is waiting, inside—hi—hiss off-office.." he stuttered, I tried not to laugh as Simon cleared his throat and nodded at the driver and drove off.

I wonder what mission dad will give me this time, steal jewels? Kill someone? Spy at someone? I sighed as I feel the car moving and decided to open the window at my side relieving some fresh air.

* * *

I went inside the emergency exit of the building, because no one should know this little secret of mine, I even used my mother's maiden last name for dad to hide that he has a very beautiful daughter, I smirked. Still wearing my black jersey with grey trimmings, the back of my jersey has my last name on written on it "ABADEER" and below is my jersey number "10" and the front has a design of a marshamallow and snake in a lake, printed with SCREAM above the drawing and QUEENS below the drawing.

I went inside the room in the 15th floor, it was a dark purple room, a huge screen and a long table, the only light was from the monitor. I took a sit on the table and dad appeared on the screen.

"Sorry if I wasn't there, got some business to do." He apologized, trying to smile at me but then I rolled my eyes, I crossed my legs and arms and waited for him to continue, "Let's get this over with, dad."

Dad smirked at me, and I raised my eyebrows, "This is a class A mission, Marceline." My eyes widened at his words, CLASS A MISSION? FOR REAL?!

"Oh, okay…" I muttered, trying to remain calm at his sudden trance, "what is it about?" I asked him, trying not to show the excitement.

"You have to get close to the target and get the code." Dad said, rubbing his chin, I looked at him sternly, "that's it?"

"Yes, that's it… but in order to do that, you'll transfer to this school named Candy Kingdom Academy.."

"Candy Kingdom? But that's our rival agency!"

"Yes, and that is why this is a class A mission, I already sent someone to watch and observe the target, her findings are on your bedside table." Dad cut me off as I nodded in understanding.

"So, what do I get in return?"

"The Agency."

"DAD!" I groaned, he chuckled as he gave me a gentle smile, "Nah. Freedom, I know that you want to go to a university with a music major so, sure."

I nodded as I grinned at him, "This is gonna be easy."

* * *

I went back to the car and saw Simon reading a file, I opened the car door and smiled at him which he returned, "How's my favorite agent?" he asked, I sat next to him and grinned. "Will be leaving tomorrow for a class A mission.." and he fell silent for a while and readjusted his glasses, "I see, I wish you good luck then." After that weird encounter, he went out of the car and bid me goodbye.

* * *

x-x-x

I groaned as I started packing and looked at the bedside table, I opened the envelope and inside was a folder as I opened the folder, a picture falls off, I shrugged it off as I decided to look for it later.

**NIGHTOSPHERE AGENCY (CLASS A)**

**Name: "Princess" Bonnibel Bubblegum**

**Age: 18 and 9 months old**

**Birthdate: December 25, 2000**

**Affiliations: Science Club President**

**-Student Council President**

**-Class President**

**-Chairman's only daughter**

**Relative(s) [inside the school] –**

**-Kaugumma (Gumball) Bubblegum (cousin)**

**-"Spearhead" Jordan Bubblegum (father)**

**-Braco Demain (Fiancee)**

**Personality: Dedicated to her school, has a strong sense of morality and likes to be involved in politics. Noble and intelligent, perhaps the most intelligent in the school. Highly educated and cultured and has an undying passion for Science. Doesn't want to get crossed with, very stubborn. Speaks fluently in German, and is an avid trumpet player.**

After reading, I picked the photo and stared at it. The girl in the photo has a pink hair, wearing the school uniform with the white button up, knee leveled navy black skirt, with red tie, and the red school blazer. How weird it is.

She then slept with the photo still on her hand.

* * *

x-x-x

6 PM and I arrived in Ooo, I saw a blonde girl wearing the CK's school uniform with a bunny hat.

"Marceline Abadeer?" she asked me, I nodded to her and took her hand for a handshake, "Fionna Smith." I said as she copied my nod and took me to the agency's building in Ooo.

* * *

"How long have you been observing the target?" I asked her as I sat on the coffee table as she went to a cabinet drawing out some files.

"Ever since I started high school, here." She said approaching me as she handed me 5 folders with the same color, pink.

"What are these?" I asked her as I accepted them; she sat next to me and sipped her coffee.

"You need to learn about the people that are close to her, since I'm part of the student council, I'll be touring you and your partner in this mission." She said to me with a serious tone.

"Very well then, want me to tell something or some pointers?" I asked her, she nodded as she looked at the file that my dad gave me and started talking.

"Me and PB aren't close since I need to keep a low prof, PB's usually seen with her body guards, composed of a 14 year old and 18 year old boys, she tutors but when your grades are failing so if I were you, you'll have to act dumb for her to tutor you and stuff." She started, "don't ever cross her, alright? Or your cover might get caught. You're Marceline Abadeer, 18 years old, you'll be joining the soccer team, and you almost failed your entrance exam. That'll be your cover." She said as she sipped her coffee once more.

So I'll just have to act unintelligent? Well that ain't hard and maybe I'll try a different approach this time, "I'll just have to be in her blacklist, you know." I winked at her, she blushed at me and I laughed, "I do not intend to flirt with my partner, and that is rule number 1." She said, facing the wall I laughed at her.

"Chill, I aint doing that." She looked back at me and nodded.

"SO, we ready?"

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**5:30 PM, outside CK's Principal's Office**

"And this is the Principal's Office, you'll have to get in there and get your sched." She smiled at me as a crowd of students looked at us, we're in this island called Neptr, and there's this huge jungle and the middle of it was the whole school, the campus is huge almost like a city. The dormitory are on the other side, making us ride the school bus with only one route, the dorm.

I knocked on the door and went inside, there I saw the Principal with my prime target and she's prettier in person, she looked at me and decided to shrug it off and decided to stand in front of the Principal's table.

"You're Marceline Abadeer?" the principal asked, I nodded as he went to his cabinet and started rummaging, and then I noticed that she's still looking at me.

I looked at her through the corner of my eye and smirked, "Hey."

"What's that on your back?" she asked me, I took it and showed her my bass that's been shape to an axe.

"I heard that there's a band in here searching for a bassist so I decided to join."

"Here you go." The Principal handed me a stack of papers and I looked at him confused, "what are these?"

"Since you decided to transfer here at a very crucial time, those are the lessons that you've missed and some of them are the unanswered home works." He said, matter-of-factly, I groaned in frustration when Fionna came in.

"What's taking you so long?" she asked as she curt a bow to the principal and smiled at the "Princess."

"Fionna will help you with those stuff if Ms. Smith is not busy? Are you busy Miss?" the Principal asked the blonde, she smiled apologetically and excused that she'll be busy with the PROM.

"I would be glad to help, our new student." Bubblegum decided to talk, and she took the bait.

"Is it okay? I mean.. I don't want to trouble you, I can do this by myself." I smiled weakly to her, she smiled at me and said, "you almost failed the entrance exam."

"But—"

"No buts, see you tomorrow, we'll be having the same classes, I'll hand you out the new schedule and meet me after school. By the way, meet me tomorrow morning outside the gardens, be there before 8:00 AM." At that, she bowed at the Principal and went on, I gritted my teeth. Sure, I wanted to be tutored by her but she was just too bossy.

"Well, that's been settled, let's go Marce!" Fionna laughed nervously, and took me outside the office.

I rolled my eyes as I adjusted my bass on my back and glared at Fionna.

"I forgot to put in there that she's the bossy type." she shrugged her shoulders, I smirked at her and patted her shoulder. "It's cool, I'll just have to return the favor then."

As we were walking, Fionna leaned to my ear, since I'm taller than her (ear level) I tilted my head, and she whispered, "see that two blondes?" I nodded, and she continued "those are her bodyguards, careful." I chuckled, she leaned out and raised her other brow as she pouted.

cute.

"Don't worry, they're just a bunch of idiots." I laughed, she smiled in return and laughed with me.

"Hey there..." someone greeted us from behind, I looked at the source and saw this guy with a mohawk hair along with him are four boys.

"What do you want, Grahams?" Fionna spat, the guy called "Graham" cringed.

"Now, now, you don't want to tip me off, right?" he spat, maintaining his patience, but instead Fionna stuck out her tongue and hid behind my back, "There are security cameras around her, and the Princess reviews them when there's a fight, time to prove yourself then." she whispered as she grinned at "Grahams".

"GET THOSE BITCHES!" Grahams commanded, I chuckled and walked forward, "and what?"

"AAAAARGH!" Grahams started to run at my direction and I rolled my eyes, I dodged him and tripped him over, hands on my pocket. He fell, face first. The other guy went to my direction as he kicked me, I dodged him again and kicked his stomach. Then there's this idiot who decided to grab my waist and I elbowed him, damaging his rib cage and kicked him from behind, the other idiot took out a knife and started attacking me, hands still on my pocket, I kicked him using my knee and kicked his groin. He stumbled back in pain and Graham stood up, he was about to attack me from behind when Fionna pulled him down with one hand and kicked his butt.

"Nah, you're still a loser." Fionna smirked as she knocked Graham off with a karate chop on his neck.

"Name the bastard," Marceline smirked as she walked pass on the bodies and offered her hand to help Fionna uo.

"Ashton Grahams, and his dweebs." the two of them laughed as they walked away.

* * *

xx-xx-x-x-x

"So this is your room, mine will be across from this to that." She said as she pointed a room on the end of the corner, I nodded and smiled in appreciation, "thanks, Fi." She smiled back and started walking away.

I knocked on my new dorm room and a redhead opened it, she was a small girl since she was just on my shoulder length, pixie hair with freckles.

"Hey, I'm your new dorm mate." I smiled at her, she smiled back and we went inside.

"That'll be your side, and this is mine." She started, "I'm Feu Fuoco, second year."

"Marceline Abadeer, senior." We shook hands and decided to call it a night.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN THE CONTROL ROOM.**

"What the pancakes?!" Bonnibel almost flipped the chairman's table at what she saw, the new girl fighting Graham's group.

_I need to know her more, maybe she can help me... _she silently thought as she looked to her father, her father looked at the cam with a deadpan expression.

"Be good to her." he said, shutting the monitor off, "and get to know her more." he finished as Bonnibel bowed to him and went outside.

_Dang, this Abadeer sure is cool..._

_wait, what?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY 1**

"MARCELINE GET UP THERE OR WE'LL BE FRICKING LATE!"

I immediately sat up, "what the lump?!" I hissed at Fionna, she rolled her eyes at me as she took my wrist and kicked my arse inside the bathroom.

* * *

x-x-x

"My head hurts…" I groaned as we went outside the bus, Fionna smacked my arm and said, "I need to go, I need to finish some paperworks at the SC, see you at lunch." She smiled as she run off, I sighed. As I headed towards the garden.

"_Look! It's the new student who beats Ash and his group!"_

"_Oh my gosh, she's so pretty!"_

"_She's so cool!"_

"_Where'd she learn those techniques!"_

I sighed, so it's really easy to spread a rumor in this school, I put my hands on my blazer as I yawned, damn that Fionna.

I reached my destination when I saw Bubblegum sitting up straight, with two blonde boys by her side, standing.

"Hello, Marceline… so nice of you to join me." She greeted me as she stood up, I shrugged my shoulders and smirked at her.

"Hey, sorry girl." I said taking my hands off my blazer to the back of my head.

"Oh right.." she stood up and blushed, "where are my manners…" she stopped for awhile to look at me apologetically, "I am Bonnibel Bubblegum, daughter of the chairman of this Academy, and these are my bodyguards, Finn and Jake Johansen." They smiled at me and noticed Bonnibel that she's staring at me.

"Is there a problem?" I asked her, she smiled at me as if waiting for something.

"Introduce yourself properly, silly!" she said, laughing.

WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT?

"Marceline Abadeer.." I said dryly as I smirked at her, she opened her bag and took a paper.

"This is your sched, as I said yesterday. I'll be your tutor until you can cope up." I took the paper and nodded, "thanks."

"Finn and Jake, go to your classes, Marceline will be able to protect me." She smiled at the two, the two nodded as they smiled and ran off to their classes.

"Protect you?" I asked her, as she took her bag and we started walking to our first class in the morning, Homeroom.

"I saw what you did to Ash's group.." she muttered, I nodded.

"And DUDE! YOU'RE SO AWESOME!" she exclaimed, I stopped on my tracks as I looked to her, wide eyed… she blushed at her outburst and went back to her calm demeanor as she cleared her throat.

"I am so sorry about that." She apolozied as I looked at her through the corner of my eye.

"WELL, HELLO THERE!" someone greeted us from behind, I looked at the source of the voice to find Ashton and his friends, I mean gang since there were many of them.

"What do you want?" I rolled my eyes, Bonnibel hid behind me and I walked forward, to their direction.

"We're just here for payback." He smirked, and screamed "ATTACK!"

I looked at my wrist watch and its 8:15 AM; we're 15 minutes late already. I sighed. As I dashed my way towards the group.

I punched the first guy that came to my way, and then elbowed the other one, I side swept the other guy that decided to sneak behind me.

"MARCELINE, here!" I looked at Bubblegum as she threw me a wooden sword, I tumbled back and caught it. Then I decided to slash and hack the remaining members of the group. I attacked the other guy by slashing him in the stomach, the other one I kicked him and slashed my sword to his back making him fall down, till there was only one remaining and it was this douchebag named Ashton Grahams.

"Uh huh, the transferee wants to fight the king." He smirked as he took out his wooden sword, I just smirked at him.

"You're a king? I didn't know that CK has low standards." I spat back at him as he gritted his teeth.

"You little bitch." He shouted as he started running to me, he jumped as he attacked, I blocked him using my sword and kicked him, he jumped back , avoiding the attack and decided to attack again, I turned around to counter him and slashed my sword to his back, he shouted in pain and used my feet to kick him, he recovered fast and spun around to face me and started attacking again, but this time he was faster. I blocked his attacks as our wooden swords clashed, I keep on jumping back since he keeps on attacking, but this time, when he jumped to attack me again, I evaded him by ducking and tumbling forward, as I kicked him to his stomach, he fell down on his back, my feet on his stomach and grinned at him as I pointed my sword at him.

"You call yourself a king? You don't even defeat me, you prick." I spat, as I let go of the wooden sword.

"Huh, finish me off then."

"I won't waste it." I walked off as I kicked Ashton's jaw and it knocked him off, then I picked up the wooden sword and gave it back to the standing Princess that stood there, idly.

"You okay?" I asked her as I gave her the sword, she nodded, eyes wide and I smirked. _This is what you call a good impression._

* * *

_x-x-x_

_General POV_

"Why are you late?" the teacher asked as he saw the two students that were 30 minutes late. Bubblegum smiled as she stepped forward

"I'm so sorry sir, but we were attacked by Ashton's group." She said, sighing.

"And who is that with you?" the teacher asked, everyone's eyes were on the door now, Bubblegum smiled as she piqued the interests of her classmates, not just by her existence in the room but with who's with her.

"She's the new student, sir." She looked at the teacher and he rubbed his chin.

"Oh yes! How can I forget, please take your seat, Miss Bubblegum… and you, come here and introduce yourself!" the teacher commanded, Bubblegum smiled at Marceline which the taller girl returned, as she saw Bubblegum take her seat she came in with hands on her blazer's pockets and with her signature smirk.

Her black jet hair that runs to her knees, it has this wavy and kind of spiky features that you only see in anime, green beaming eyes with her signature smirk. Her tie that's been tied up in a dirty manner, her button up was not completely buttoned as there were two buttons weren't fixed, her blazer and button up that's been folded to her elbows, not wearing the prescribed shoes instead she wore her black sneakers and dusty black backpack. Completely showing her "bad girl" attitude.

"Hello, I am Marceline Abadeer. It'd be nice to lay it low on me, since the loser called Ashton didn't laid it low on me, and he asked for it so I kicked his butt, it aint nice really." She joked, the whole class started to chatter and laughed.

"So…" the teacher said as he cleared his throat and continued, "any questions for the new student?"

A purple haired girl stood up, and crossed her arms as she asked, "From what school are you?"

Marceline smiled at the girl and noticed her blush, "I am from Monochrome University.." the whole class fell silent, and she looked at Bubblegum only to see her slack jawed, eyes widening.

"Well isn't it nice to have a Monochromonian to transfer here!" the teacher said happily, like he saw a newborn baby.

"THAT IS SO LUMPING, AWESOME!" the purple haired girl shouted, the class then looked at Marceline in awe.

"She's so cool!"

"She kicked Ashton's ass!"

"And she's just new in here!"

Marceline chuckled as she looked at Bonnibel, Bubblegum smiled at her. And she blushed, _WHAT THE HELL?!_

* * *

x-x-x

"Ashton attacked you?" Fionna asked, calmly, Marceline nodded as she shrugged it off.

"Yeah, totally not a big deal." Marceline smiled as she took bite of her sandwich, they're at the rooftop garden of the main building of the school.

"Nice, how's PB?" she asked again as she leaned on the railing and crossed her legs, Marcene whose back is already leaning on the ceiling groaned.

"She's been the masterminds of all the attacks."

"Heck yeah, she does that to everyone who she thinks that will cross her way." Fionna took a bite of her ricecake.

"Yeah, it sucks."

"How did you figure it out, anyway?"

"Well, I just find it weird, earlier this morning; Ashton's group attacked us, right? But they didn't even harm the Princess, and the weird thing is when I was fighting with Ashton, she called my name and threw a wooden sword at me. I don't even know where the fluck did that came from!" Marceline exclaimed as she took a mouthful of her sandwich and drank on her water hastily.

"That's it?" Fionna tilted her head, Marceline shook her head in an 'no' way and continued, "of course, not… and weird thing is, they didn't even called to the chairman or anything, I mean… someone should've throw some sort of punishment already."

Fionna nodded and smiled, "that is true, better be careful, you still have to meet her after school for tutor." Marceline groaned in frustrations.

"We have the same classes, Fi."

"I know."

"And I still need to get to the school band and the school's football team."

"Hey, how about you join the Horseback Riding Team?" Fionna asked as she stood up, Marceline followed.

"Why would I wanna join that?"

"Well, I've heard that you're a great player, you're even on the International Team!" Fionna laughed, Marceline blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll try.. I have a question…" Marcleine stopped as they reached the bench on the rooftop garden and sat on it.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think that I'll cross Bubblegum, does she know?"

"Nah, she's just suspicious of the people that come in her way… as I have observed, PB's been a lot of crap, like assassination attempt and stuff, and she's really dedicated to his dad and this shitty school." Fionna said, I smirked at her.

"yeah, and what's the fuss about me being a Monochromonian?"

"Well, about that… Monochrome is like the awesome-est school ever, other than Nightos and CK…" Fionna exclaimed, using hand gestures to emphasize the thought, Marceline tilted her head, what?

"Well…" Fionna puts her hand on her chin as she tried to elaborate, "Mochro is the most elite school in the whole word, followed by Nightos and CK."

"I see, I get it now." Marceline nodded as she stood up and stretched, "Let's go or we'll be late."

* * *

x-x-

"Where are we going, Princess?" Marceline asked Bubblegum as they went inside the school library, and Marceline finds it weird since there's no people, even the librarian's not there.

"Take a seat, and open your book page to 58." Bubblegum commanded, Marceline obliged when she heard a faint scream from the pink haired girl.

"WHAT THE GROB!" Marceline shouted, it was a 7 foot samurai robot, with a real flucking metal sword!

"How the heck did it get here?!" Bubblegum cried as she ran to the emergency exit.

"You know this thing?!" Marceline shouted as the robot took out its long katana, and it started attacking, Marceline dodged and kept on dodging.

"Bring it outside! or the library might break down!" Bubblegum shouted as she opened the huge wooden doors and Marceline started running to the doors and took Bubblegum's wrist as they headed outside.

"Go get some of your guys, I'll try to hold this thing off, or even destroy it." Marceline said as she took of her blazer and tie only left with her button up and she folded it to her elbows once again and fixed her hair to ponytail, Bubblegum nodded and ran off, with a smirk on her face.

Her eyes widened when the robot started shooting at her, she quickly dodged them all and swept her way down as she slid and climb her way up behind the robot, once she got there she took out her hidden knife under her knee leveled skirt and she jumped up, piercing her way from above. From the robot's face to its chest and she kicked it with all her strength and it tumbled down. But the fight wasn't over yet when it stood up again, Marceline groaned.

"COME ON! BRING IT UP!" she screamed as she smirk, sweat all over her body and she felt the adrenaline rising up.

"Yo, Marcy!" Fionna came out from the bushes with a smirk as she gave Marceline a katana and she saw Fionna with a bow and arrow.

"Where'd you get these?"

"I'm from the archery club, and I have a friend who happens to be your roommate and she let me borrow that." She said as she pointed at the sword that Marceline held, but the two was cut off at their staring contest when the robot samurai roared and started slashing it's sword them.

"Fi, try to get a good view on its back as I try to find it's weak spot!" Marceline commanded, Fionna nodded as she ran as Marceline was avoiding the attacks.

The robot slashed its sword this time, and it's sword was stuck on the ground, Marceline smirked, "Fi! Shoot your arrow to the hand and make it through to the holder of the sword!

Fionna tumbled her way to a tree that's near at the scene and shot her arrow, her arrows is made up of some special particles which hardens and the arrow like a sword.

Marceline then ran through the sword to the arms and neck and she cut the head of the robot, Fionna ran to a safe surface and Marceline did the same and -

**BOOM!**

The robot exploded, Marceline panted, as Fionna made her way to Marceline and laughed.

"I HAVEN'T FOUGHT LIKE THAT IN YEARS!" she laughed, Marceline smirked as she hugged Fionnna and smiled, "Yeah, thanks."

"Well, so much for my first day." Marceline sighed as she collapsed.

"She's better than I expected, lay it low on her for awhile, she's not a threat to us… and maybe we can recruit her in the near future, we'll just have to keep an eye on her." Jordan said as he faced his daughter, Bonnibel nodded as she bowed and went outside.

_Marceline, will you be able to help me?_

* * *

**A/N- special mention to scratchpaper for letting me use FP's name as Feu (check out her fic, it's bubbline funny!) and btw, is it cool if Marceline's in a HAREM? *wiggles eyebrows**


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2

Marceline groaned as she woke up in a very bright room, she sat up, noticing Fionna as she slept on the side of the bed and saw Bubblegum by the window, peeling off an apple.

"You're awake, thank goodness." She said, as she smiled and stood up, she patted Fionna's shoulder and Fionna looked at Bubblegum then to Marceline.

"What happened?" Marceline asked the two girls in front of her, Fionna smiled as she stood up, "Just gonna get ya some food." She said as she winked, Marceline gave her a sly smile and looked at Bubblegum for an explanation.

The pink girl smiled at her as she sliced the apple and gave it to Marceline, Marceline smiled back and started eating.

"You collapsed because of fatigue." She said, Marceline nodded as she sighed, "Yeah, I haven't used my body in full force, so maybe my body wasn't used to it."

Bubblegum nodded as she sat to the seat Fionna had occupied a while ago and looked at Marceline who was busy eating the peeled apples.

"Where'd you learn to fight?" she asked, Marceline tilted for awhile, allowing her messy and spiky hair move with her, "Well, my parents left me at the dojo and never came back." She shrugged her shoulders as she continued eating.

"Wait, then who is this Simon Petrikov?" she asked, Marceline cocked a brow and smirked, "Why do you know about him? Stalking on me, Princess?"

Bubblegum furiously blushed and defended herself by waving her hands in front of her, "No! I just got through your file because you're incredible and I never met a girl who fights like that! Totally not because I like you or anything!"

Marceline's green eyes were wide at the sudden confession and laughed at the pink girl.

"Simon's my guardian, he took me and well raised me well." She smiled, telling half of the truth.

Marceline's parents didn't leave her in the dojo, they took care of her, not until her mother died and his father got busy of their agency. Hunson or her father trained Marceline to be an agent, she was against being an agent but was forced to because she needs to. It was a way of protecting people, her father reasoned, and so she met Simon. Simon was an agent and a good old friend of her father, when Hunson's not around, Simon was always there to help her, he was always there for her.

"I see." Bubblegum nodded, "So, are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I'm hungry." She smiled shyly at the princess, Bubblegum laughed when Fionna came in with a food tray and with food on it, of course.

"Here's your food." She said, Marceline took it and started eating.

"Hey Marceline," Bonnibel called, Fionna sat on the bed next to Marceline as Marceline shifted.

"Yeah?"

"Tutor will be on Saturday, every Saturday." She said, before standing up.

"What day is it tomorrow, Fi?"

"Saturday."

"WHAT?!"

Bubblegum laughed as she patted Marceline's hand and winked at her before heading out, Fionna cocked a brow at the interaction while Marceline looks at the door, dumbfounded.

"Oh, What the heck was that?" Fionna asked, in an amused manner as she looked at Marceline still her other brow, raised.

Marceline narrowed her eyes at the blonde, indicating that the pink princess left a sound recorder and Fionna nodded.

"Can l like, go now?" she grunted, Fionna chuckled for awhile and helped Marceline finish her food.

* * *

x-x-x

"How'd you know that there's a recording device at the infirmary?" Fionna asked, hands in the pocket of her blazer.

"When you were sleeping, I noticed her putting something under the table, so yeah that must be it." She said nonchalantly as Fionna smirked.

"PB will be having a hard time with you." she said, Marceline laughed as she puts an around Fionna's shoulder and said, "I didn't become the top agent for nothing."

"Am I interrupting something?"

Fionna pushed Marceline off of her, making her fall to the bushes.

"No you're not!" she said, defensively as she looked to the source of the voice. It was Gumball, pink hair that's been styled on a clean manner, perfect tint skin, and he wears the school uniform in a correct manner.

"What the fudge was that for?!" Marceline hissed as she came out of the bushes, Fionna laughed and helped Marceline up, while Gumball stood there, furiously blushing.

There he saw the most beautiful girl he could've swore that he just saw.

Long black raven hair that runs to her waist, she really looked cute at the twigs and leaves that run to her hair, gleaming green and pale skin.

"Uhm, who is he?" Marceline finally talked, as she dusted her skirt, Fionna removing the leaves and twigs on her hair.

"Oh yes, I am very sorry for that…" Gumball laughed, he rubbed the back of his neck, "My name is Kaugumma Bubblegum, but you can call me Gumball." He said, offering his hand to Marceline, Marceline cocked a brow and nodded, she took his hand and shook it.

"Well, my name happens to be Marceline Abadeer." She smirked, Gumball blushed furiously, he took his hand and put it on his pocket.

"The Marceline Abadeer that fought with the _roborai_ and Ashton's group?" he asked, Marceline nodded.

* * *

x-x-x

"So, what are you doing at this side of the campus?" Fionna asked, they're at the entrance of the girl's dorm of the school, it was now 7 PM and Marceline is hungry as ever.

"I'm here to cook," he said as he smiled at the two and continued, "so, I should go now."

"Well, okay, nice meeting ya." Marceline winked at the pink boy, Gumball blushed before jogging his way to the kitchen area.

"That guy is weird," Marceline remarked as they walked their way upstairs, Fionna rolled her eyes and grinned, "Oh dear glob, tell me about it." The two of them laughed, Fionna went to her room and Marceline did the same.

She knocked on her room and a redhead opened it, Marceline smiled as the redhead gave her way to come in and she closed the door when Marceline came.

She wears an orange shirt with blue pajamas, Marceline decided to sit on the bed and sighed, "Thanks for letting me borrow the sword."

Feu blushed and smiled weakly at her, as she sits on her bed, "It's okay, I don't really use it at all."

Marceline nodded, she stood up and went to her closet, she took a white t-shirt with black shorts, and she went to the comfort room and changed. When she got out, there she saw Gumball, sitting on her bed with a tray on his lap.

"Hey, Pinkie." She smirked at the man, he stood up, with the tray on his hands and laughed at the remark.

"Fionna said that you're hungry, so here…" he said, putting the tray on the table, Marceline shrugged her shoulders as she saw her roommate busying herself on her book.

"Cool, thanks." She said dryly, Gumball nodded and said, "I'll be taking my leave, enjoy your food." And by that he closed the door, Feu stood up immediately and grinned at the raven haired girl, Marceline started eating while Feu was beside her.

"You know who he is?" Feu asked, staring at Marceline, Marceline nodded as she chewed a piece of meat.

"Gumball, cousin of Bonnibel." She said, Feu's eyes widened at the sudden informality at the two, but maybe it was just on her nature.

"Yeah, and he's like the hottest guy in here." She smiled, Marceline made a disgusted face and laughed.

"You really think he's hot?" she asked, pointing a fork at the redhead, Feu sighed and frowned.

"I think Finn's hotter." She confessed, blushing furiously at her confession, Marceline cocked a brow as she drank the orange juice and started eating a piece of cake Gumball had for her.

"Oh, the blonde one?" she asked, Feu nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"He's just so cute, he even asks me to date, and well, I keep on rejecting him." She said, frowning a bit.

_Now's the time to juice out some info about her b-guards._

"So, what do you know about this Finn guy?" she asked, trying not to act interested at the topic, when she looked through the corner of her eyes, she saw the redhead blush, she smirked.

"Well, Finn has a brother named Jake, actually Finn's adopted because his parents left him… " she frowned before continuing, "and Jake's parents works at Bubblegum's so they became her bodyguards, protecting her 24/7, Finn used to like PB but was rejected because he's too young for her."

"Ouch." Marceline said, acting hurt.

"I know right?" she cleared her throat, "so yeah, Finn and I are classmates in 5 subjects and he's really good to me, to everyone. He and his brother are like heroes in this school." She said, eyes gleaming in fascination.

"That's nice.." Marceline remarked, she's not really great at handling fan-girling girls.

"Hey, do you drive cars or motorcycles?" Feu asked all of the sudden, this piqued Marceline's interest and grinned at the girl before her.

"Actually, I do both. Why?"

"There's a drag racing at the near end of island, it's totally out of control by Candy Co." she said, as she shrugged her shoulders. "And since, I don't know how to ride a motorcycle, is it okay if you'll go with me?" she asked, blushing.

Marceline grinned, "Of course, let's get changed first."

Marceline wore her black leather jacket, with black skinny jeans, with a grey sneakers, while the redhead wore a brown jacket, underneath it was her orange shirt and orange leggings with brown ballet shoes. They made their way to the back part of the dorm and found a motorcycle hidden on a blanket.

"Holy nutflakes, is that baby yours?" Marceline asked, eyes widening at the motorbike before her.

"Yeah, my grandpa gave it to me." She smiled, she blushed at Marceline's amazement.

"Is this an MV-Augusta?" she asked, rubbing the seat.

"Yeah, F4CC." she said, Marceline nodded, she wore the helmet and the redhead wore hers, too.

They got on the motorcycle and rode their way to the place where the drag racing is held.

* * *

x-x-x

"Woah.." Fi said in awe, removing her helmet, there were like 50 plus people on hill, waiting for the other racers, Marceline removed her helmet, and hair swaying at the action, most of the people stared at her in awe. She was just that beautiful.

"Damn! There'll be no race for tonight, guys!" a boy said as he reached his hand to gather the attention of the crowd, they gave boos and demanding an explanation why.

"We lack one racer, and it's always in the rule book that the race cannot commence if we're lacking a player."

Marceline smirked, she raised her hand, "Can I tag along?"

The crowd roared, for it was Marceline Abadeer who will be joining the race, Feu smiled, and cheered for her roommate, Marceline has been famous ever since she got to the school, she's been famous for being a badass and for because she was always with Bubblegum. Not just because of that but also because of her being beautiful.

Marceline rode the motorcycle to the starting line and she rolled her eyes, it was Ashton and another guy with a curly hair with a smile plastered on his face.

They wore their helmets and with the whistle, their engines roared and the race started.

The guy with a brown curly hair was leading the race, Marceline followed and the douchebag named Ash was trailing her.

Marceline moved her way to her left so that Ash wouldn't let pass her, but Ash as stubborn as he can be continued, he moved his way to his right, dashing his motorbike next to her, he was now next to the curly guy.

Marceline pushed forward, so that she's now in line with her co-racers, but as a douchebag as Ash can be, he kicked Marceline to her stomach but Marceline dodged it when she decided to slow down, Ash fell down on his motorcycle and Marceline continued forward, she drove pass the curly guy and immediately went to the finish line when her eyes widened.

_Where are they?_

"WHO EVER YOU ARE, STAY THERE!" she can hear someone yelling, she stopped the engine of the motorcycle and saw that there are cars on the side, cornering her, Bubblegum came out on one of the cars, along with her is a brown haired man with Hitler stache, arms crossed and he has the same eyes as Bubblegum.

_That must be Spearhead..._

"Shit." She cursed under her breath; Bubbegum walked forward, meters away from her and puts her hands on her hips.

"Whoever you are, you and your co-racers will be put to 'school-arrest' for breaking the school law and for commencing a drag racing at school property, now take that helmet off." she commanded.

But then, an explosion came from one of the cars and the security moved immediately, covering the Bubblegums, Finn and Jake came to the view as they ran to the explosion along with the other securities; Marceline took this chance to go, she took the motorbike and drove her way back.

* * *

**A/N_ yay for long chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 3**

It was a warm Sunday in the island of Neptr, some students are busy with their clubs and some are busy strolling the forests.

"Where's the club room for the Scream Queens?" Marceline asked as her guitar case on her back, her other hand gripping the strap of her bass while the other one was on her pocket.

Marceline's hair was tied to a long ponytail, since it's a warm Sunday, she wore a light brown khaki shorts, with white t-shirt and a black button up that's been folded neatly to her elbow. She even wore a fedora to be more boyish and cool.

"You're auditioning?" a girl with a tanned skin with curly hair that runs to her shoulder asked, her hair was so curly like a cotton candy, with her green turtleneck dress.

Marceline nodded at the girl before her, the girl has an average height, speaking of average, not taller than her. Ear level.

"Well, Keila Pears, at your service! I play the electric guitar." she smiled, saluting at Marceline.

"Marceline Abadeer, I play bass and any instrument that the band wants." She stopped for awhile as she looked at the girl's hazel eyes.

"Cool, since I'm heading to the club room, might as well join me?" she asked, Marceline smiled at the girl and followed her.

At the short conversation or long, since Keila loves talking, she learned that the band needs a vocalist and at least one member for them to not be disbanded. She also learned they need a bassist and at least one half-mind to create a song, the band's composed of 2 boys and 1 girl, and that is Keila.

"And here we are" the girl with hazel eyes girl said, Marceline nodded as Keila opened the door revealing two guys, the other one has a brown shaggy hair that runs to his shoulders, he wears a gray v-neck and black jeans with grey sneakers, the other one has a buff body, his hair being combed neatly to it's back and has a stache to his mouth and jaw. He wore a white shirt with a drawing of handcuffs and leather jacket.

"Hey, I brought you guys a new member!" Keila said cheerfully, she noticed that the face of the men lit up and smiled at her.

"Hey, Guy Schmidt's the name, keyboardist." He smiled as he stood up and went to shake Marceline's hand. He's the guy with the shaggy hair.

"Barley Ngo, but nah, call me Bongo and yeah, I'm asian, don't be gaycist!" he laughed as he waved and went to his drumset.

"I'm Marceline Abadeer, should I play something first?" she asked, Keila ushered her inside as they sat on the couch, Guy shrugged his shoulders at the question

"Nah, no need. We already know that you're a great bassist." He smiled, Marceline cocked a brow.

"How do you know that I play bass?"

"It's on your back." He said, pointing at the case. Marceline stood up, carrying the case.

"How do you know that inside this case is a bass?"

"Shit, Guy." Keila cursed.

"Don't tell me that you're—"

"ATTACK!" Bongo shouted, Marceline jumped when Guy dashed into her, Marceline tried opening the door but it was locked, Keila grabbed her long hair and she used the case to attack Keila, she was successful making the girl tumble down, Marceline tumbled back and she hit the couch, she jumped from it as Bongo tried to catch her, she kicked him to his throat, he fell down to his drum set, the only one who remained was Guy who was panting, Bongo immediately stood up.

"Damn, the rumors about you were true." Bongo said as he coughed.

"I don't know who you are, and what your intentions are, but why are you stalking me?!" she hissed, Guy's eyes widened

"You're not a spy?"

"What? Why would I spy?!" she groaned in frustration, Keila came back to her senses; her head was bleeding at the attack.

"So, can you keep a secret?" Keila asked, as she was supported by Guy to stand up.

* * *

x-x-x

Marceline Abadeer sighed, she looked at the school clock and it was still 3:45 PM, she joined the band, promising her band mates to keep her mouth shut about their spying, they were sent by another rival agency called NUTS. They're not a threat really, they were just sent to observe what is it like to be in Candy Kingdom and other things, NUTS is just a newly-formed agency, hoping to top the Nightos and CK, but for now, since they don't know about the code, it's safe to say that it's not the time terminate them. And her cover wasn't blown yet.

She sighed as she arrived at her destination, the gym. There she saw the women's basketball team with their coach, she has a long light blonde hair that covers the half of her back, she has a pale skin with a tint of green, and her eyes darker than the usual black. She wore a plain white tee with black shorts that runs to her knees. And she was wearing a baseball cap.

Marceline jogged her way to the coach.

"You here to join?" she asked, Marceline nodded.

"Then change to the proper clothing, I'll wait."

Marceline nodded as she ran to the changing room, laying her case and her bag, she took her blue basketball shorts and her football jersey shirt. She then went back to the court, setting her things on the bleachers, she jumped her way from the bleachers to the court and ran back to the coach. The coach whistled, gathering the attention of the players, as they sat in circles.

"Okay, I'm Veronica Park, but please, call me Lady." She smiled, the other girls stared at her in awe, Lady adjusted her circular glasses as she played with the ball, she's taller than Marceline, maybe she's as tall as her forehead.

The girl or the woman in front of her is beautiful.

* * *

x-x-x

And after that unwinding day, she came back to where she came from and looked at the school clock, i_t's now 7:40, time to head back to the dorm. _

She sighed, there are no buses at the time so she'll have to walk, and she started walking at the corner when she heard a motorcycle, she looked at it and it was a pink scooter, driven by the one and only Bonnibel Bubblegum. Marceline scrunched her nose, she definitely smell trouble when Bubblegum's around. And she was sure of it.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she stopped next to Marceline who stopped walking, Marceline smiled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Was practicing basketball, the other girls decided to go first because the coach wants to talk to me, so yeah. and there's no buses at this time so I decided to walk."

"I see, so you're joining the basketball team?" she asked, Marceilne controlled the urge to not roll her eyes at her, "Yeah, and also the Scream Queens."

Bonnibel smiled at her, "Here.." she stopped for a moment as she reached for her other helmet, and then she offered Marceline the helmet, "Wear that, I'll drive you home."

Marceline smiled as she took the helmet, she placed her fedora on her arm as she wears the helmet, she adjusted herself on Bonnibel's scooter, and she gripped her hold on the strap of her guitar case the other one to Bonnibel's waist.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

The ride was rather slow.

"So, is it allowed to bring a vehicle at the school premises?" Marceline asked, Bonnibel nodded as she answered the girl's question.

"Well, yes of course, the island's pretty huge, so yeah, you're allowed to bring any vehicles." She said nonchalantly, Marceline felt really tired at her day. And tomorrow's school.

Absentmindedly, she rested her forehead on Bubblegum's shoulder, her arms on Bubblegum's waist, wrapped.

"Let me rest for a while, is it okay Bonnie?"

Bubblegum blushed, and thanked Glob that she's not facing Marceline.

"O-okay.." she stuttered, Marceline rested her chin on her shoulder and scooted closer to the girl, as she wrapped her arms on her waist.

And Bonnibel Bubblegum doesn't know why that her heart is throbbing fast.

* * *

x-x-x

"Marcy, we're here." Bubblegum shook her shoulders, Marceline moaned as she rubbed her temples.

"Oh, sorry." Marceline got of the scooter as she removed the helmet and fixed her hair that she let down freely since its cold.

Bubblegum blushed at her view, Marceline looked really dazzling, she wore her fedora and smirked at the pink girl.

"Thanks for the hitch, Bon."

"Sure, see you tomorrow." She said as she revved and went on, not daring back to look at Marceline.

Marceline whistled as she looked at the small flash of pink disappearing before her, _Bonnibel's really beautiful tonigh_t, she thought, her hair being tied to a bun, exposing her bare neck, she wore a sky blue jumper that runs to her knees, dark sneakers and underneath her jumper was white shirt, strands of hair falling from the hold of her bun, _Man, I think I'm gay for her._

She was cut off with her thoughts when she heard someone clearing their throat.

"Abadeer, we need to talk."

Marceline looked at the voice and it was Fionna, wearing a three-fourth shirt with blue shorts, Marceline shrugged her shoulders as they headed to Fionna's room.

"yes, Maam." Marceline rolled her eyes at the blonde.

* * *

x-x-x

"Have you eaten?" Fionna asked, Marceline nodded in a 'no' way as she pouted, Fionna sighed as she open the small fridge and took an apple.

"Where's your roomie?" Marceline asked as she took the apple with delight, Fionna sat next to her on the bed.

"She's off somewhere in this area, gossiping."

"Oh."

"So, any reports?"

"I found out that there are three agents from NUTS investigating the school premises."

"Well, they're not a harm." Fionna said nonchalantly, "Unless—"

"They don't know about that yet, and of course, I didn't blow my cover to them."

"Very well.."

"I joined the band and joined the basketball team."

"The basketball team?" Fionna looked at her, Marceline nodded.

"Yeah, change of pace. And of course, the coach is really hot." Marceline winked, Fionna giggled and smacked Marceline's back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Lady is taken, and well, that might be a good plan because she's close to PB." She shrugged not answering Marceline's question.

"Really now? Well, mind you but this Lady girl has a thing for me." Marceline wiggled her eyebrows, Fionna rolled her eyes at her partner's cockiness.

"Don't be cocky, if I know.. she only likes you because maybe you're good at basketball." She glared at the raven haired girl, Marceline shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeaaah, maybe because of that."

"and there's a new threat to this mission." Fionna said as she looked to Marceline's green eyes, Marceline tilted her head for her friend to continue.

"Their best agent is here, you'll find out about her sooner or later."

* * *

x-x-x

The common room of Bubblegum mansion, located at the foothill of the island was dark, Bonnibel came in with her night dress on, she was called by her father through her trusted butler that he needs her.

She gasped at her view, it was the best agent in their agency, Kim Possible.

"Kimberly Ann Possible? what are you doing here?" she asked, as she sat across her the coffee table near the window, giving a good view to the whole school.

"I sent her here." a manly voice said as he walked inside, still wearing his white business suit with a pink bow tie.

"Father? but why? are there any urgencies?"

"Well.." the gingerhead started to talk as she sipped her tea, "Nightos send an agent to spy on you."

Bubblegum gasped, "An assassination?"

His father came to them as he sighed, "I'm afraid that the agent's mission will lead to that."

"They're here to steal the code." Kim said, matter-of-factly.

"What code?" Bubblegum asked, her head is filled with questions at the moment.

Not knowing about the damn thing about the code.

* * *

**A/N- DUNDUNDUNDUN KIM POSSIBLE?! HAHAAHHAHAAHA wow. and nope this aint a cross-over.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 4**

Feu woke up earlier than she ever thought, she sat up and looked at the clock, _4:47 AM. _She rubbed her eyes and glanced at her roommate who was snoring soundly, she giggled, then she stood up, did her usual drills of push-ups, curl-ups and decided to head outside for some healthy jogging.

And of course, she happens to have her daily sets of jogging with her love interest, Finn.

She met the blonde boy the moment she step her foot in the campus, he was the one who greeted and welcomed her to the school, and reasoned that it was his responsibility as a Student Council Member, at then there, she liked the blonde boy, and she met his brother named Jake, who happens to be engaged to Miss Park, the women's basketball coach.

But Feu has one secret, and that secret is something that she should hide from the others, especially to her love interest, Finn Johansen.

* * *

Marceline rolled over, feeling the sun's ray hit her foot, she groaned, then a knock on her door, "Fe, can you get it?" she groggily said, feeling the heat of the sun on her neck, she searched for her blanket, but to no avail, she can't just find it, she opened her eyes to reveal a certain pink haired beauty, other arm on her hips while the other hand to the blanket.

"I need to talk to you, now, Ms. Abadeer." she said with an angered tone, Marceline sat up, confused and sighed, "What is it about?"

"Second day on this island you violated three rules, already!" she exclaimed, throwing the blanket to the other bed, Marceline looked at the blanket and noticed that Feu wasn't there, anymore, glanced at the wall clock and noticed that the time was already 6:30 AM.

"Three rules?" she asked, as she looked at the mad Bubblegum, the pink girl rolled her eyes and sighed, she sat on the other bed facing Marceline as she rubbed her forehead.

"First, sneaking out at night, Second, Joining a drag racing on the school premises and third, running away when caught."

Marceline's eyes widened, she thought that she got away with it, but not, she clenched her fists at the realization, _Ashton Grahams._

"What punishment are you throwing me in?" she then asked, as she stared at the ground, Bubblegum stood up, steadying herself and said, "We called your guardian, and he'll be here by 5:00 PM, as well as the other racers' parents, please behave, and just say the truth, we also want to confiscate the motorcycle that you used, so please give it up," she paused as she reached the doorway, "and write on a piece of paper the things that you want in this island so you won't be able to have any difficulties in adjusting, like a car or something so your guardian can bring it with him." she said like in monotone and closed the door and walked away.

Marceline laid herself back on the bed and sighed, "Simon will be coming over, might tell him to bring my car." she sat up, took a paper and started writing the thing that she really wants the most.

* * *

x-x-x

"Hey Finn," a taller boy with a blonde hair called his brother as he was walking in the hallway, the boy named Finn stopped on his tracks and looked at his brother with a bright smile, "Hey, bro, sup?"

"Just checkin' out since we'll be on duty at 9:30, what are you up to, man?" he asked, Finn ran a hand to his blonde locks and smiled at the girl who waved at him, he was wearing the school button up with pink trimmings on the edges of the collar and sleeves, with a bright blue hoodie, and with the red slacks, with his black leather shoes, blue eyes shimmering at the sun, on the other hand, his brother was wearing the white button up, with the red tie, red slacks and a white rubber shoes, on his right shoulder was the school blazer.

"Just thinking of Feu, is all." he smiled sheepishly, his teeth shining, Jake grinned and nudged playfully at Finn who was blushing, "Man, puppy love sure is fun." he smirked as he puts his hands on the back of his neck and then they separated ways at the center hallways because Finn is heading to his class while Jake went to see his fiancee.

While walking to the basketball gym, Jake noticed Marceline who was sitting idly on the fountain facing the whole school, she was wearing the indicated school uniform but from the looks of it, she has her own way of wearing it..

Her button up was folded to her elbows, she didn't wear her school tie, her blazer was folded next to her, she was wearing black sneakers and had her hair on a very messy ponytail, her green eyes brightening at the sun's reflection on her eyes, she was beneath perfection at his view, but not on Jake's perspective, just hell no.

Jake can sense something from her that shouldn't be on the island, no not even in the school, but he just can't put a ring on it, like it was in the tip of his tongue but couldn't say it..

Jake shook his head, _Now's not the time to investigate, wait... it is the right time!_

At the thought, he sprinted his way to the chairman's office, running past at Marceline who didn't even flinch an eye at the runner, Marceline just stared at the school before her.

Yes, it was huge, but of course, Monochrome was just more huge, red bricks, huge circular clock in the middle, _typical school, it was indeed a typical school._

"Hey.." a feminine voice greeted her, she looked at the source of the voice and it was Fionna who sat next to her, "What's the problem?"

"Err... Simon will come here about the drag racing, and yeah.."

Fionna sighed dejectively and said, "Well, duh. Thank my ass for saving you." she smiled, Marceline playfully smacked Fionna's arm and said, "Thank you, Fionna's ass."

Fionna chuckled as she puts her ballpen on her blazer's pockets and said, "last one to arrive at the room stinks!"

x=x=x

Jake arrived at the chairman's office no longer than 19 minutes before his class, he knocked on the door, and then he came in, revealing a man with a Hitler stache and his hair neatly combed to his side, "What is it, Johansen?" the chairman asked, Jake swallowed and said, "I just want to view the file of Ms. Abadeer."

The chairman's brows rose, "What's with the sudden interest at the Monochromian?"

"I just want to know if she's safe to be with, considering the fact that Miss Bubblegum has grown an attachment to her."

"Attachment?"

"Yes, attachment sir, it feels like Ms. Bubblegum wants her attention of some sort." he confessed, the chairman nodded, he opened a drawer and gave Jake the desired documents inside a red envelope, "Report any happenings, between my daughter's relationship and that girl."

"Roger that."

With that, Jake saluted and sprinted to the empty cafeteria, he opened the red envelope, he saw several documents and searched for the summary then he found a pink scented paper, he smiled as he got the paper and decided to read the contents.

**CANDY KINGDOM ACADEMY**

**ISLAND OF NEPTR, CANDYCANE LANDS, OHOYO**

**CANDY KINGDOM, INC.**

**STUDENT INFORMATION PROFILE**

**NAME: MARCELINE ASPLUND ABADEER**

**BIRTHDAY (MONTH/DATE/YEAR): 10/10/1999**

**SEX: FEMALE**

**PLACE OF BIRTH (CITY/TOWN/PROVINCE): CITY OF OOO, HELLO HILLS, CA.**

**FATHER: NONE**

**MOTHER: NONE**

**GUARDIAN: SIMON PETRIKOV, BETTY GROFF-PETRIKOV**

**OCCUPATION: HISTORIAN, BOOK AUTHOR**

**FORMER SCHOOL AFFILIATIONS: SOCCER PLAYER, HORSEBACK RIDING CHAMPION, ARCHER.**

**HOBBIES (BASED ON WHAT THE STUDENT WROTE ON HER PAPERS): COLLECTS CARS, SWORDS, GUNS, SOCCER BALLS, AND BASKETBALL BALLS, GUITARS, AND ANY TYPES OF INSTRUMENTS, TEACHES MUSIC TO CHILDREN WHO CAN'T AFFORD MUSIC SCHOOL, ALSO SPORTS. AVID FAN OF CARS.**

**REASON/S TO TRANSFER: JUST FOR EXPERIENCE.**

Jake blinked at what he read, _she transferred here for fun?_

He shook his head, he can't understand the reason why, why would she? just for experience to become a Candy Student? but why?

He opened the envelope and looked for her school files, he found a thick white paper and took it, he then reads it.

**RECORD OF TRANSCRIPTS**

**NAME: MARCELINE ASPLUND ABADEER**

**AGE: 16 AND 7 MONTHS**

**DATE ISSUED: JANUARY 18, 2017**

**TO BE TRANSFERRED TO: LORD MONOCHROME UNIVERSITY, MONOCHROME ASC.**

**TO BE TRANSFERRED FROM: NIGHTOSPHERE SCHOOL OF DARK ARTS AND TRADES, NIGHTOSPHERE, CO.**

**FINAL GRADES AS OF JANUARY 2017**

**DARK HISTORY: A++**

**FORSAKEN ARTS: A+++**

**MUSIC AND CULT: AA+**

**IDOLIZED MATH AND DOOMED METHODS: B-**

**SCIENCE AND DEATH: B+**

Jake stopped reading the file when the bell rang, he immediately puts the records back in the envelope and stormed outside, but little did he know, Marceline was there, watching him, she smirked at the oblivious young boy at the faked documents, she ran a hand to her hair and went back to her class.

She looked at her timetable and groaned, _Physics 108, damn. _She puts her hand in her pocket and sighed.

She rounded a corner to her locker, took her lab coat, and binder then went back to her way to the lab room.

Marceline Abadeer smiled when she saw Gumball who was leaning on the wall, he was facing the lab door, Marceline stopped next to him and greeted, "Hey, pinkie."

Gumball blushed and smiled nervously,"Marceline, I didn't know you're taking Physics class."

Marceline nodded and shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, Pbubs made my sched, so generally, we have the same schedule cause she'll be tutoring me.."

The pink haired boy nodded, adjusting his red tie, he was wearing the school sweater which color is red, the usual button up, red slacks and of course, his black leather shoes, before entering and opening the door, he wears his labcoat, Marceline did the same, and well, he opened the door for her, Marceline smiled, which he blushed and shook his head as he closed the door.

"Marceline, come sit next to me!" a boy said, Marceline smiled at him but deep inside she was killing him for having the courage to ask her that, after that, all faces were now looking at her, pleading to be her labmate, but her attention was drifted to a pink haired girl whose back is facing her, she smiled at them as she walked pass by her classmates and stopped at Bubblegum's side.

"Can I?"

"Yeah." she replied, eyes still focused on the book that she's reading, Marceline sighed and sat next to Bubblegum, her eyes were now covered by her thick round glasses, lip biting as she concentrates on the solution, her left hand holding a pacifier with a blue liquid while the other one was holding the beaker with a white solution, Marceline's eyes drifted to the book she was reading, it was in German.

Then Marceline blinked, the book said that the pacifier's liquid should be red, not blue, before Bonnibel could let go, Marceline took another beaker and catches the drop of the liquid from the pacifier, Bonnibel looked at her, annoyed.

"Hey, you're doing it wrong, give me that." Marceline said, she took the book, placed it in front of her, she took the pacifier and placed it safely on the table, she moved the other beaker and carefully read the book.

"_Langsam mischen Variablen a und b." _Marceline bit her lip as she took the stirring rod, and said, "Pass me Variable a a and b."

With confusion, Bonnibel complied, "The pink one is A and the silver one with powder-y contents is B." she explained as she gave them to Marceline, Marceline nodded and mixed half of the content of the tube to the beaker.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her eyebrows raised at the action, Marceline rolled her eyes, and she then glued her eyes back to the book.

"_Schütteln Sie es langsam und gründlich, warten für die Lösung ändern." _Marceline reverted her eyes to the beaker, grabbed the tongs and started shaking the beaker, slowly.

After a minute or two, the color changed to red, "Here it is, now hand me that solution that you're working on." she smiled, still shaking the liquid, Bonnibel's eyes widened and nodded slowly, she moved the beaker and Marceline took the pacifier, pressed the holder and it slowly sucked small amount of the red solution.

"_Mit dem Schnuller, nehmen kleine Menge der Flüssigkeit, dann mischen sie dem erworbenen Lösung aus früheren." _Marceline lets go of the holder and the contents slowly slid, creating a small smoke and the desired change of color.

"Here you go, I hope I made it right." Marceline smiled as she puts the tubes to the rack and moved the beakers back to Bonnibel with a humble smile.

_How did she do that? And she can understand German?!_

* * *

x-x-x

"Marceline!" Bonnibel called the raven haired girl who was walking away the moment the lab ended, Marceline stopped on her tracks and looked at Bonnibel, "Hey, what's up?"

"I want to have lunch with you." she smiled, Marceline noticed a faint blush but shrugged it off with a smile, "Uhm, okay, where do you want to have lunch?"

"Is the cafeteria a cool place?" Bonnibel asked, Marceline shruddered, "I don't know, you should know about these things cause I'm just new here."

* * *

**x-x-x**

Marceline was in the locker rooms of the basketball team, currently changing to a white t-shirt and blue jersey shorts, her hair on a tight ponytail, but she still have her long slash of bangs on, and her knee socks and her blue shoes, she ran her way to the court, she then met her team mates.

Marceline smiled at them, just last night, she opened their files, which Fionna gave to her.

**COACH: Veronica Nu Park, Engaged to Jake Johansen, 6'0. 22.**

**TEAM CAPTAIN: "Muscle Princess" Zeddiah Moore, 18, Senior, Single.**

**Members: Susan Strong, 17, Junior, Single. Jewel Wildberry, 17, Single. Ida Loue, 16, Single.**

**Leane Shane Pen, 18, Senior, Alexa Muhadammed, 16, Freshman, Single. Suzy Suzuoko, 16, Freshman, Elsa Arandelle, 18, senior.**

Marceline shook her head when the coach threw her the ball, which she caught quickly, "Make a three point shoot from here."

Marceline nodded, she exhaled and made a jump then threw the ball to the ring, as expected she had a three point shot, her mates clapped at her and Marceline blushed at the attention, but was taken aback when the ball started dribbling, Marceline looked at the source and it was a red head with green pale eyes.

"Ms. Possible! It's finally good for you to join us here!" Lady beamed, the girl who was called Possible started dribbling her way to their direction, Marceline blinked.

_She's pretty... _She silently whistled at the beautiful girl, "This belongs to you."

The redhead gingerly gives to Marceline which she accepted with a sly smile.

"Girls, this is Kimberly Ann Possible, she's just new here and she decided to join the basketball team, be good to her, alright?" Lady smiled at the team which they returned, Marceline smiled, too. Trying not to be fucking obvious at what she just heard.

**KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE.**

Kimberly Ann Possible, Candy Kingdom's best agent, Global Justice Awardee for the past four years and Shego's nemesis.

_Wait, if Kim's here, then Shego must be..._

"Abadeer!" Lady shouted, MArceline came back to her senses and looked at the coach, stiffening herself.

"Your guardian is here, you are excused for today's meeting, Kim, mind showing Marceline around?" Lady smiled at the red head, Kim nodded and smiled at Lady.

"Sure!"

"But you're just a transferee how can you-"

"PB toured me, and yeah, I memorised the whole buildings and stuff, so, shall we?" she asked, before implanting a smile on her face, Marceline nodded and her heart started beating fast.

* * *

x-x-x

_"Why did you call me here, again?" Kim asked as she sat on the chair, Jordan sighed and said, "Informants said that there's a spy in this academy and they're after the code, I want you to capture that spy and maybe eliminate that person."_

_"I don't kill anyone, you know that." she said, glaring at the man who was now standing in front of her._

_"Yes, yes, capture that person then.."_

_Kim sighed, "What about Shego?"_

_"You can catch your lover later." he said with a smug smile on his face as he sat next to her. _

_"She is not my lover." she defended, she still glares at Jordan._

_Jordan sighed and rubbed his temples, "Whatever it is that she is called, you can deal with it later, I want that spy to be caught as soon as possible, I don't want any pests inside my garden."_

_"Roger that."_

_"And oh, don't tell anyone about this, not even Finn and Jake."_

_Kim stood up and nodded, "Understood, I'll be an undercover student here, send me files of the new students from last year, include PB's friends."_

_Jordan nodded as he sipped his tea, "I'll email it to you."_

* * *

x-x-x

"So, Marceline, what clubs are you into right now?" Kim asked, trying to start a conversation with the pale skinned girl who was just staying silent the moment they left the conversation, she was guessing that it was just she's shy or she's the spy.

"I'm joining the school band and the basketball team." she smiled, Kim blushed, _no, she's definitely not a spy, or is she?_

"What instrument are you playing?" she smiled back, trying to show her small facade, Marceline blinked before answering.

"Bass and other stuff." she replied, shrugging her shoulders, Kim's face lit up, "Really?"

"Uh-yeah." she nodded, "Mind playing some music to me if you have the time?" Kim asked, and she mentally slapped herself for that question, Marceline smiled at her sheepishly and nodded, "of course, anything for you, I guess."

Kim blushed at what Marceline said, "Thanks.." she said in return which Marceline returned with a smirk, "We're here." Marceline stopped in front of the chairman's office which was located two buildings away from the gymnasium.

"Well-" Marceline smiled, "Thank you for the walk, pumpkin."

Kim blushed furiously, _Shego.. calls me pumpkin.._

"I- uh-" Kim started stammering, "Tha-you're welcome!" she nearly shouted, Marceline laughed and patted Kim's head, since she was taller, Kim was just shoulder level from Marceline.

"See you." the raven haired girl said before walking inside, Kim stood at the closed door and looked at the security camera which was located in the ceiling, and she sighed before sprinting to the emergency exit of the chairman's building to keep track of their conversation.

* * *

x-x-x

Marceline smiled at the man who was sitting beside the table, a white haired man, with circular glasses on, with his usual suit and his cheeky grin, it was Simon in disguise.

"Simon!" she greeted the man, Simon stood up and hugged Marceline, "How are you?" he smiled, "Great, just great!"

Their reunion was stopped when a man cleared his throat, Marceline lets go of the hug and looked at the source of the voice, it was the chairman, she looked at the other members of the room, there was Bonnibel who was sitting on the window sill, smiling at her, which she blushed, there were two couches, the other one was the curly guy whom she raced with, with another curly man who has a stache similar to Mr. Pringles, and a brown haired woman who's in between 50's and 60's.

She glanced at the other couch and she grimaced, there was Ashton with his parents who has the same color as his, and believe it or not, they have the same faces,the man has a white hair that's been tied to a ponytail, he was wearing a black leather jacket and black khakis with black shoes, the woman also has a white hair, her left side has been shaved and her black dress was torn.

Marceline smirked at the two opposites who were sitting across from each other.

"Miss Abadeer and Mr. Petrikov, please sit." the man said, Marceline nodded and they sat on the chairs, while the man still stands.

"I am Jordan Bubblegum, owner of Candy Kingdom, Inc. And the chairman of this school." he started as the room went silent, "I called you here because I believe that those students caused some trouble."

He looked at Bonnibel who was just sitting, then she started talking, "in one night, they broke three rules, held a drag race, sneaking out at night, and for running away when they're already caught."

"It wasn't involved!" Ash shouted,

"and for him, denial." Bubblegum blurted, Marceline smirked.

"I'm sorry for that sir," the curly guy said, his head hung low in guilt.

Jordan cleared his throat again, he looked at Marceline, "And I am sorry, I'll accept the rules that you'll be giving me." Marceline said, clearly, in matter-of-factly, he then looked at Ashton in dismay.

"I am not saying sorry." he said, crossing his arms, and his parents just sat there.

Jordan sighed and said, "Marceline, since you're new here, and you accepted your mistakes and you gave up motorbike, you're forgiven, and you, Braco." He glared at the curly guy before continuing, "I'm breaking off the engagement between you and my daughter."

Marceline eyes widened, _that guy is Braco?_

"But si-" he was cut off when Jordan raised his hand, "Bonnibel, please escort Mr. Petrikov and Abadeer outside, I want them to have their quality time together." he said, before smiling at Marceline which she returned, and they headed outside, following Bubblegum outside the building.

"Thanks for this, Bonnie." Marceline smiled, Bubblegum nodded and said, "Of course, I'll see you at your dorm this evening."

"And for what?"

"Tutor, we didn't have our lessons last Saturday." she grinned before heading back inside, she looked at Simon in frustation, "She's an ass."

Simon laughed heartedly, "She has a spot for you, already."

Marceline looked at the man with a hint of confusion, flatteredness and awkwardness, "What?"

"Look, she likes you, and by the looks on her eyes, she wants you in some ways that you don't understand, even I don't.." he stopped for a moment to find the right words, "I just want you to be there and find out about the code, I brought your car with me, it's at the pier, shall we?" he smiled, Marceline who's still confused nodded.

* * *

x-x-x

"Simon! This isn't the car that I was talking about!" Marceline whined, as she glared at the black Audi s4.

"I thought that this is your car..?" he asked, as he scratched his head, Marceline then looked at Simon in dismay, "this car is yours, you old man!"

"So, that red one is yours?"

"YES!"

"Well..."

"Where's the keys?" she asked, Simon nodded and gave her the keys from his back pocket then he whispered, "the files that you asked are hidden below the car, you know where to find them, and tell Fi that her package is in the trunk.

Marceline hugged the old man, "thank you, Si."

"Sure thing, you little monster!" he played with her hair before kissing her forehead, "Be good, okay?"

Marceline nodded and watched the old man as he gets inside the boat, and waved at him, and when he was away, she looked at the car and sighed.

"Is that your car?"

Marceline looked at the source of the voice and it was Ashton, carrying a baseball bat along with him was a group of boys with his age and with their own weapons as well, she rolled her eyes and said, "what the hell do you want?"

"We'll just have to break your car, that's all." he shrugged, Marceline stood still, her hands on her blazer (which Simon gave to her before leaving)

"Try me."

Before Ash could attack, Marceline was already in front of him, she kicked his nose, he fell down, she quickly grabbed his bat and started attacking the attackers.

The other guy was about to attack her behind, Marceline dodged by moving to her side, she kicked him while the other one who was gonna kick her received the attack from her bat.

After that fight, Marceline threw the bat to Ashton's side and said, "I'll never get tired of your bullshit, but if you try to attack me again, You'll see the end of your life, I once killed a person and I am not afraid to do it again." she hissed before going back to her car and her eyes widened, it was Kim Possible who was sitting on the roof of the car, grinning at her.

"Hey, there." she said, unsure of what to say at the girl.

Kim jumped and landed gracefully on the ground and had her fighting stance on, "fight me."

"I cannot do that." Marceline laughed.

Before she could say anything, Kim took something from her wallet, it was a timer and said, "I put a bomb on the boat that just your guardian is in right now, if you're not able to defeat me for 5 minutes, the boat will explode."

Marceline gritted her teeth, "why do you want to fight me?"

"I am interested in you."

Marceline shook her head and started walking towards Kim Possible, when she was just a meter away, Kim punched her but was dodged quickly when Marceline grabbed her arm and pinned her on the hood of the car, and said, "Oh yeah?"

Kim blushed at their position, her other hand was pinned down, while the other one was gripping her shoulder.

"Let go!" she fought, Marceline shook her head again, "Stop the bomb,"

Kim smiled, "Kiss me."

Marceline lets go of Kim and laughed, "What?"

"Kiss me."

"No-uhmmpf" Marceline was cut off when Kim grabbed her, making Kim's back fall back to the hood, while Marceline was on top of her, the two kissed for a moment, while kissing, Marceline grabbed the timer and lets go of the kiss, "You know, it's really good to kiss and all, but how do you turn this off?"

"That's not a timer, really, it's just a clock that's been set to a timer."

Marceline was red in anger, _she got tricked by a B+ spy!__  
_

but she hid it with a smirk, before grabbing her and said, "You make me hate you."

But were stopped in their staring contest when the back part of the car's mirror broke.

"What the holy-"

"PB?!"

there it was, Bonnibel Bubblegum, holding a bloodstained bat, she just broke the mirror of Marceline's Audi s4.

"That will teach you a lesson, Marceline Abadeer." she said, before throwing the bat to Marceline's direction which she caught, Bubblegum stormed off with her pink scooter.

"She likes you~" Kim teased as she pinched Marceline's nose, the raven haired girl still confused at what the holy glob did she do.

"What the glob did I do?" she shouted dramatically at the empty nightsky.

* * *

**A/N- I LOST MY FILE ABOUT THE NEW CHAPPIE OF "WE'RE PERFECT AND INFINITE"**

**AND THE GOOD NEWS HERE IS, I'M CO-AUTHORING A VERY AWESOME STORY WITH A BADASS AUTHOR, SO YEAH! :D HOOORAY FOR LONG UDPATES HJAHAHAHHA**


End file.
